Toward the True Sky
by LaniAhava
Summary: "Why did you bring us" the Vongola Guardians asked the sky arcobaleno."Because you'll need your sky as he needs his weathers." "But he's cruel!" "You're true sky will reveal himself in 'time'" After Reborn left the Vongola Mansion (fired by Decimo)a black-white checkered letter led the greatest hitman to Japan to met a little boy full of secrets that can save Vongola and the world
1. Prologue

**A/N: For the record this is my first publish story so reviews may it be good or bad.**

**Disclaimer: No I really don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, is too good.**

**Prologue**

A high pitch resonance...

Three children holding hands in a circle.

A checker faced-mask man and a silly-looking assistant overseeing.

A young man in the shadows plotting, watching...

An explosion of unbalance of flames

Two children crying out!

A child disappeared...

A guilty checker faced-mask man and depressed silly-looking assistant.

"Vongola is mine," the young man summoned the stolen now corrupted sky flames.

**A/N: The next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay chapter 1 done! I already have a simple layout how is going down, but I still need to write each chapter. And yeah one of the reviewers is close to guess who were the characters in the beginning. The story is still mafia, but is going to be different.**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and wont try.**

**Chapter 1**

**Vongola Mansion, Italy**

"Your services are no longer required, Reborn," the young Decimo Reynardo who is cruel and arrogant (that puts a certain flames of wrath user to shame) sneered at the world's greatest hitman. A baby with a yellow pacifier faced him blank faced as if knowing this day would come. Getting no response Reynardo,"You are dismissed!"

In response, Reborn left the meeting room and gave a slight glance at the guardians, he grunted, "Remember to do it with your Dying Will and regret nothing."  
"Whatever," the Decimo of the Vongola Famiglia rather annoyed with his ex-tutor.

"I wasn't talking to you, you moron."

Reborn left to see Timoteo, who is Nono Decimo's predecessor, to say his goodbye. He noticed how the mafia leader is sadden at this turn of events of undoing his vision of returning Vongola to its origins. Reborn tugged his fedora with an aura of failure. As he left, Timoteo said, "my intuition is not strong, but I have a feeling that though I wont able to change things, but someone else will."

Once Reborn left the mansion he tried to call Colonello, but he wasn't answering. He tried Lal, but alas she as well seemed busy. Must be a mission or hunting down a certain blonde idiot. "I guess I have to find a place on my own," he muttered rather frustrated.

**Namimori, Japan**

Tsunayoshi has an appearance of a five year old, speaks like a five year old, yet at times he remembers things not his age and strangely he doesn't feel that is odd.

Moving on, right now little Tsu-kun is at the funeral of his father Iemitsu. Clenching his little fists he looks up his mother as she quietly sobbed for her beloved husband. He looked around and stared at the some men and women in strange striped suits that Tsu-kun seen his father wear whenever he left his long trips. They too look sad and acting on his feelings he went to greet them. "Hello my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, you can call me Tsu-kun and..." bowing to them, "thank you for coming." Some of the suited people frowned and Tsu-kun was a little confused, but one of the woman went to him and sat in front of the boy.

"Well Tsu-kun, I am Oregano and worked with your father," smiling wistfully, "a while back he spoke of his little boy and his lovely Nana." Taking a deep breath she went on, "He died doing his _duty_," Tsu-kun's feelings twitched at that last word, "and now is up to you to care for your mother and listen to your um feelings." Tsu-kun nodded feverously.

Soon afternoon turn late evening, the suit clad people left leaving the Sawada duo. Tsu-kun still does not understand why his father's body was not buried here only as a symbol or memory. Suddenly he felt his mother's hand gripped his hard and loosen. He looked up and see his mother smiling bittersweet, so he gave her his best smile.

_"You have such a great smile Tsuna," a girl giggled.  
_ _"But of course, Tsunayoshi is as bright as you -, you are at best when you smile," a slightly older boy said  
what seems like his mouth was full of ..._

"Come on Tsu-kun lets go home," his mother said. Tsu-kun's memories were interrupted and was going to agree when he felt a strong dread. He froze and automatically said, "Ne, Oka-san can we go out it at TakeSushi, Tsu-kun hungry." His mother giggled, "Of course we can."

**Italy**

It was morning when Reborn woke up, bored when he looked around the roof of an abandoned house well hidden of prying eyes. That is until he notice a black-white checkered envelope with his name script on it. Feeling an ominous feeling he carefully opened it up. He frowned at first, but smirked in a way he had not for years since he took the tutoring of the Decimo. "Well if is what you wish Iemitsu, so it shall," his partner the chameleon, Leon climbed to his masters shoulder to read the letter, "Leon we are going to Japan."

**A/N: Done I try to upload once every week or two, but I will do my best to finish this story with my Dying Will!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here is another chapter! I still trying to figure out how to see how to lay out each chapter so it would not be confusing. Anyways some reviewers actually began to guess who is who on the prologue and like the story. Yay! Enough of my rambling to the Disclaimer and on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own KHR.**

**Chapter 2**

**Namimori, Japan**

"O-kay..." Reborn stood before the Sawada house or more like burned down ashes of a house. He mentally sighed since he is the numero uno hitman in the world, and his pride would not let him show such emotions, outwardly. Though still feel annoyed he kept walking until he arrived to ask (note: threaten) the vendor for espresso from a nearby cafe shop.

He sat on a wall near an empty street and ponder what is he going to do next. _So peaceful..._he thought feeling like an old man in a summer day. He froze at that thought, _I am not old!_

* * *

Soon it became midday and sense someone walking near him. Normally he would ignore it, but that someone stopped below him. The person or as Reborn notice the a familiar spiking soft brown hair boy, mumbled, "...orange pacifier...Yuni...?" At this Reborn tensed and looked closer at the boy deep brown eyes, too old for a five year old that at the moment has a far off look, saying the name of his sky Arcobaleno boss. "Hey kid!" trying not to sound like a hypocrite, he went on with a harsh tone, "what do you know of an orange pacifier?"

The boy blinked a couple of times and focused to Reborn bottomless black eyes that hint a dark emotion. The little boy seemed to want to step back, but did not move nor look away. Internally Reborn was impressed, but he cocked his gun (after Leon transformed into one). "What do you know about the orange pacifier."

"...I don't know," he answered confused.

* * *

Tsu-kun was carrying a bag of groceries that his mother told him to buy after somehow convincing her to let him go. She was very hesitant ever since last night when they were at the TakeSushi restaurant they saw news of a house burned down, which in fact it was theirs. Yamamoto-san the owner of the restaurant offered them to stay with him until they find somewhere to stay, since the second floor is the resident area. After all he is lonely ever since his son left for a out-of-the-country scholarship and wouldn't mind the company.

Anyways, Tsu-kun bought some necessities and notice a baby in a suit drinking something. As he notice a yellow pacifier around his neck, Tsu-kun had a memory;

_A young girl at 10 years old cried out, "Tsuna!" she giggled. She offered her hand to him and another boy whose name she cry out but he  
couldn't catch.  
"...friends forever!" The trio said simultaneously and laughed freely, a laugh he thought he never feel. He notice the girl had an orange  
pacifier around her neck when it glowed, which made the girl gasp.  
"Yuni!"_

The memory was interrupted by a harsh voice, disoriented he notice someone fierce and wanted to runways, but he had a feeling he shouldn't.

"What do you know about the orange pacifier," ignoring the fact a baby was speaking a rather fluent Japanese, he tried to make sense at the vivid memory, that confused his self identity, "I don't know."

There was an awkward silence. Feeling fidgety Tsu-kun blurted out, "You have somewhere to stay?" He notice the baby was surprised or he had a feeling since the baby was blank faced so it was hard to tell. Then again his feelings were never wrong. Tsu-kun remember something, "Ah, Tsu-kun forgot to introduce himself, Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call Tsu-kun, well Tsu-kun," he giggled.

"Sawada eh, well my name is Reborn and no honorifics, where I came from there is no need." he said in such finality than Tsu-kun could not argue back. "By the way is it dangerous to talk to strangers?"

"Tsu-kun knows that," Reborn snorted in response to that, "hmph, is just Tsu-kun had a feeling that though Reborn is dangerous, Reborn can be trusted." By now Reborn had gun transformed into a chameleon in multicolor transformation, but before Tsu-kun gasped at such feat someone spoke behind him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Dame-Tsuna," some older kids that for Tsu-kun's despair from Namimori middle school (he is wondering why most of his bullies from there even though he thought for sure he never went there...did he?). Panicking he felt Reborn jumped down next to him, and without thinking and surprising Reborn, he and the baby as well as the groceries took off running like no tomorrow to TakeSushi.

**Vongola Mansion, Italy **

"Shame the infant was on of the few things that made this place...bearable, kufufufu," smirked Mukuro Rokudo, the mist guardian, as he played with his mist flames waving around his trident. This made some of the other guardians uneasy.

"Hn. Hate to say this, but I agree," Kyoya Hibari, the cloud guardian, who stand next to a wall far from the crowd herbivore guardians. For him to stay was a matter of pride, which is to leave is to admit he followed a weak herbivore such as "his boss."

"Maa, maa," Takeshi Yamamoto the rain guardian, with a forced smile that only didn't full Reborn or the other guardians, "just give it time, maybe he'll regret his decision."

"Key word here you baseball fanatic, maybe," Hayato Gokudera the storm guardian and self-proclaim right-hand man responded in controlled rage.

"We must have some EXTREME faith that Yamamoto right," Ryohei Sasagawa, the sun guardian loud boxer who strangely spoke softer with each word as if doubting what he just said.

Once more they were silent as they walked to the Vongola main dinning hall. When they arrived, they release their breathe they did not realize they were holding as they did not see their boss.

"Good morning!" A young teenage girl only a year younger than the guardians came to visit them at the dining hall. Only she was greeted with heated glares.  
"Ah..." she sweatdropped.

"Why did you bring us," the Vongola Guardians asked the sky arcobaleno.

"Because you'll need your sky as he needs his weathers."

"But he's cruel!"

"You're true sky will reveal himself in 'time,'" she vaguely explained. After that no one spoke as they ate. Hibari left the dining hall after quickly finishing his food, leaving behind an air of annoyance.

"Hey Mukuro!" the sun guardian yelled, "how's your EXREME cousin and her EXTREME friends?"

The mist guardian faltered for a split second, but smirked, "How should I know?"

"Well she is your cousin," began the rain guardian, but Mukuro interrupted, "SHUT UP!" With that the mist guardian disappear within a sudden mist without his signature laugh.

"...heartless turf-top," muttered the storm guardian.

"You said something octopus head?!" responded the sun guardian, or more like shouted.

"What was that?!" releasing tension the two fighting guardians took out their weapons as the rain guardian tried to play peacekeeper only to make it worse and almost blowing up the dining room, again.

Yuni just sat there with her thoughts as she duck any food missiles at her way. "Five years, huh..." she muttered.

**Somewhere in a scientist lab**

"You're sure they don't want the girl?" a white lab coat man asked his colleague.

"Yeah, she was in an accident, but her parents careless what becomes of her."

In between them was a young girl with a breathing mask barely holding a shred of consciousness in the mist of damaged organs and no painkillers.

"What about the other two weird ones?"

"Huh? Oh them, mmmh, found them with the girl, do whatever you want with them," muttered a scientist without looking away his clipboard. Some of the other scientist cheered to have something to experiment with.

"Oh here's an interesting fact, she is related to Mukuro Rokudo," the clipboard scientist said as a afterthought.

"Well, well, now I can avenge my heroes, the Estraneo," there was a crazy laughter echoing throughout the labs. The young girl whimpered weakly and two distant snarls were barely heard.

**A/N: Here and finish till next week hopefully! Review if you do want character files and some story of how each guardian came to Italy. If I do it will be a guardian at a time at the end of the chapter. Thanks for reading! *90-degree bows***


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Hello minna! Sorry for the long wait, well I did say I would update every week or two. Anyways here is another chapter and thanks for your support! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own in any parallel or alternative world KHR.**

**Namimori, Japan**

Three months and yet it felt like 3 years. Tsu-kun grumbled as he tried to do his 5th no as in only five, but 5th set of hundred push-ups! He is five darn it! All because Reborn was bored and love to turtor- Tsu-kun means tutor (Reborn can read Tsu-kun's mind and he will increase his "Spartan training"). Reborn gave him a scary smirk as Tsu-kun spaced out, "HIIIEEE!" he screeched, "90...91-92-93-94-95-96..."

Everyday at random times Reborn commands Tsu-kun to exercise silly exercise/chore or ridiculous amount of stretches or laps around Namimori in what he calls Vongola-Style run or Vongola-Style Throwing the trash. Tsu-kun wonders is Vongola-Style was just an invented "game" of Reborn not get bored or something.

When Reborn moved in, he proclaim he was sent by Iemitsu to protect them and tutor Tsu-kun as his last wish. This made Nana ecstatic that even when her beloved husband still loves them and protect them, ignoring the fact Reborn is a little toddler who can speak grammatically correct dressed in a suit. (In another note Yamamoto-san looked down at him warily). She was so happy that she insisted him to call her oka-san which in turn he will call her Mamma.

Now that Nana and Yamamoto's cooking combined who were good on their own, caught the interest of competitors and the prize money seemed very appealing for it will help them buy more exotic ingredients to cook more delicious plates. This lead them put Reborn in charge of Tsu-kun and the restaurant, which will be closed until further notice. Something about bonding time, which led to this predicament and new found nickname (or is it?).

"So you are dumb, but not dumb..." Reborn looked at Tsu-kun's quiz which was 27 though some answers were solved by formulas from middle school in an incorrect way, "Dame-Tsu."

"What that suppose to mean?!" Without looking Reborn hit Tsu-kun with a Ten-Ton Leon Hammer.

"Ouchie!" Teary Tsu-kun pouted that Reborn wisely not looked at.

"What do you know, I am really needed, I will turto-tutor you my dear Dame-Tsu," in mock kindness that Tsu-kun frowned, but strangely happy...No one ever helped Tsu-kun, not even Otou-san and Oka-san, Tsu-kun thought. Reborn frowned when he felt deemed to look up and notice that thought pass over the open book face of his student. _Dame-Tsu_...he shook his head, what am I thinking since when I care about someone else?

"Hurry up Dame-Tsu Mamma and Yamamoto are leaving for the cooking competition and if you don't go down in 5 seconds..." Reborn cocked his gun.

"HIIIEEEEEE!" Tsu-kun changed and ran downstairs to the restaurant tripping on the second last step. When he looked up Tsu-kun saw Reborn drinking his espresso as he read the newspaper as if he was there the whole morning, "Eh?" he thought how in the world did the baby with the gun came faster than him when Tsu-kun was first to leave the room in the speed of light?

"Because I'm the world's greatest hitman," Reborn answering Tsu-kun's thoughts smugly.

"Agh!"

* * *

Later that morning after saying their goodbyes, they went on some errands to buy food since the two cooks of the house/restaurant left and now they have to have instant food for a while. Reborn eyed his ward as Tsu-kun yawned for the seventh time.

"Sleeping well?" Reborn asked, but more like as a statement.

"Not sure...been dreaming stuff," Tsu-kun yawned again.

"hm?"

"...normally I dream the usual stuff of me being a big boy," Reborn frowned at this, "its sad sometimes since Tsuna has no friends, anways lately...I seen stuff that makes me sad...and scared, people with white coats giving big sister bad stuff because she's in pain..." Tsu-kun was feeling a growing headache as he went on, "I want to help, but..." he froze and Reborn tense as his partner jumped from his fedora to his hand as a green gun.

"What is wrong?"

"I feel like before I found out my house disappear," Reborn frowned once more when he realize Dame-Tsu has been speaking first person that it made him very uneasy. Before he knew it the little boy took off! Reborn tried to follow, but he felt a strange dread that was similar as that cursed day.. though much crueler...Shaking his head he looked up for his ward, but he was no where in sight.

Keeping his poker face, he inwardly panicked. He thought back the day before how as Nana, the boy's mother slowly and deliberately packed her best knifes within sight of Reborn when she gave him her instructions, "You're in charge Reborn dear, and take _good care_ of my little Tsu-kun," an unspoken or else can be heard making the world's greatest hitman shivered inwardly. Yeah, he thought that is why I worry about Dame-Tsu not because I care or anything.

"You'll pay Dame-Tsu when I find you", he smirked as he began his search.

**Vongola Mansion, Italy**

It has been too long since Mukuro had contact with his underlings and his cousin. "Oh they will so feel my six paths if they don't report soon," he muttered. The mist guardian did not notice he passed by a gleefully floating white spike hair teen.

"Looking for your family, hmm~?" The Gesso primo asked as he munched his favorite snacks.

The mist guardian froze and whirled in a battle stance as he summoned his trident, "What would you know about that?"

Ignoring the hostility, he munched on and answered, "Oh~ I came across during _my search_ and found something interesting on Decimo's desk."

Mukuro wondered what in the world would Byakuran look on Decimo's desk, but opted to asked, "And I care why?"

"How rude~" he pouted as the mist guardian fought the urged to roll his eyes, "Anyways there this small famiglia who was allied to the Estreneo," Mukuro growled, "and they found an unwanted hospital patient, a young girl who resembles you along with two of her lackeys." Mukuro hissed and asked where were they.

"Hmm~lets see why should I tell you?" he smirked with a strange insane glint in his eye.

"Byakuran!"

"Fine, fine, no need to yell or your boss will hear you," then the Gesso boss whispered mischievously, " after all he is the one funding the _research_," he flipped the jump drive to the desperate mist guardian. Byakuran with a dark determine glint in his eyes as he flew away, told his famiglia that came with him, "Lets keep on _searching_ shall we."

**Few days later, somewhere in a scientist lab, Japan**

_ "I wonder what that checker-face mask guy want with us in reality?" he asked._  
_"Don't know, but it better be fun~" munching on marshmallows._  
_"Seriously_, how can you eat that stuff without getting sick?"_  
_"What? You want some?"_  
_"No way! Are you crazy?"_  
_"What do you mean? You just notice~?" The two boys kept bickering until a young girl giggled._  
_"What's so funny?" Tsuna asked annoyed._  
_"We act as if we known each other long, but in fact it has been almost two months," Yuni laughed and the other two boys looked at each other and laughed as well._  
_"Its time children," the checker-faced man and his ever faithful assistant came into the presence of the sky trio._

Tsu-kun groggily woke up to some shouts after his weird dream again.

"Where did that boy disappeared now?!" Tsu-kun shook his sleepiness away and began to quietly run, inwardly happy for Reborn's training and using his feelings (even though it was that caused him being kidnapped in the first place, but it always led him to something good). He notice days before when he woke up in a strange room on a big table with buckles that fortunately had not tied Tsu-kun yet for the white coats were busy debating what to do with him, that were the same from Tsu-kun's nightmare. _Where is Reborn when Tsu-kun need him most,_ the boy thought as he hid deeper into the shadows as more scientists ran passed him after sneaking out of the room.

A sudden spike in his famous feelings that had Tsu-kun ran to an unknown direction toward a door that was slightly opened. Quietly the boy opened it and smell a strong stench...and a lot of red. What snap him out of it was two older boys tied to a familiar looking table. Tip toeing he went to untie the half conscious boys which the boys abruptly woke up scaring little Tsu-kun.. Swallowing a small scream of surprise he jumped back.

One stared at him dully whereas the other hissed, "Oh another way to torture us, well do what you want with us, but let leave her alone!" pale blonde hair boy was angry as the quiet white beanie hat one nodded in agreement determined.

Tsu-kun blinked and stared, "Cool teeth!" he whispered at the angry on who just rolled his eyes, but felt a strange from such a genuine honest response. Checking his pockets, Tsu-kun took out a yo-yo he took from a weapon room and thought it looked out of place.

"Oi! Thats Kaki-pi's yo-yo! Give it back!" whispered loudly the cool teeth boy.

"You have to say please," giggled Tsu-kun and good a annoyedly said please in return. "Oh my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, but you can call me Tsu-kun," the boy grinned. The boys felt they heard the name before...

"Name is Kakimoto Chikusa and friends call me Kaki-pi," muttered the white beanie guy with the yo-yo.

"My name is Ken- wait! I don't need to tell you my name!" horrified that the kid swayed him easily to drop his guard. "Besides isn't it dangerous to say your name to strangers?" At this Tsu-kun smiled sadly remembering Reborn said the same thing, but then he froze. Tsu-kun turned toward the door toward another room and the boys follow his gaze. "Chrome!" they yelled out and ran toward it with Tsu-kun behind. Unfortunately their conversation was too loud and were caught.

"Well, I'll be, trying to escape, eh?" A tall fancy white coat man sneered.

"Yo boss doesn't the little boy look familiar," interrupted on of the scientists.

"Who told you can to talk over me?!"

"Let Tsu-kun and his friends go, you meanie!" Tsu-kun twisted as he tried to escape. He stopped when he saw the girl that he guesses is Chrome who looked so weak and hurt so bad that her eye that was covered by her bangs was crying blood. Tsu-kun looked at her horrified and worried which was similar to the two other boys.

"Psh! Worry no more the girl would soon be dead," he took out a gun and pointed to the girl's head who looked back terrified, "just to put her out of her misery, after all I am merciful."

"NOOOO!" Tsu-kun fought harder at his captor, please someone, anyone save her, he thought. Suddenly, there was shot and a body went limp.

A green gun was smoking...

**A/N: I hate it when authors leave a cliffhanger, but now I can see why its done. Its kind of ...fun. Been meaning to do the character files of the guardians, but decided since I am doing a sequel (heh, thinking ahead already I must be crazy)I would put it there. Oh as for the sky trio I wasn't planning doing them, but now maybe I will. That will be waaaaay later though. Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I tried to fix the other chapters, hopefully they are now easier to read. That is what one gets to not see ones work of how it loaded. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Amano owns all, but some plots are mine or a little that I made up.**

**Vongola Mansion, Japan**

"Have you seen Master?" Fran asked in a monotone as he walked with the tenth generation Vongola guardians.

"Eh, the pineapple head?" Hayato asked.

"Now that you mention him, where is he?" Takeshi also wondered out loud.

"YOU THINK HE IS STILL EXREMELY MAD WITH US?!" shouted Ryohei. Everyone within earshot cringed a little, though already use to his sudden shouts.

"You mean you?" Hayato retorted.

"WHAT?! EXTREMLY NO WAY!" Ryohei crossed his arms in an "X" formation in denial. Before Hayato responded, they noticed Kyoya. "OI! Hibari, have you seen that mist guardian of ours?"

"...hn...explains the silence..." he left with his cape flowing dramatically behind him that somehow reminds them of a certain pineapple guardian...

"...haha, guessed not," laughed Takeshi.

"Oh yeah the _boss_ call forth a guardian meeting," the storm guardian spoke in all seriousness.

"ABOUT TIME, I EXTREMLY THOUGHT HE FORGOT ABOUT US," shouted the sun guardian and the rain guardian nodded gravelly. Realizing something the rain guardian turned to the storm, "Hayato you almost sound as if you regret being the right-hand man of the boss."

"...I...still wish to be...but with him..?" Hayato almost whispered uncharacteristically of him, but shaking such thoughts he turned to the Varia mist guardian-in-training, "Now shoo! Fran go tell your scar faced of your boss and the rest of you lunatics that Decimo wants a meeting with you all in 2 days!"

"...lame. Lunatics, I heard worse," the little mist guardian apprentice left, but he turned, "and Master?"

"Just GO already! We'll figure something out!" the storm yelled exasperated.

After Fran left, Takeshi asked worried, "You think Mukuro is going to be ok?"

"Of course you Sword idiot! That guy claims to have died six times, what is one more time," Hayato retorted in false bravado.

"Well...boss was mad the last time he missed a meeting," the sun guardian put in in all seriousness for the lack of shouts and extreme.

"Who knows Hayato, he could hurt his cousin in retaliation," the rain guardian became more worried.

"Oh!I HAVE AN EXTREME IDEA!"

"..."

"..."

"You ...with an idea?"

"Wow sempai! What is it?" excited Takeshi resorted to mix in japanese.

"ITS AN EXTREME SECRET!" Ryohei rubbed his nose all smug-like.

"Tch! Its probably something dumb," muttered the storm guardian as he started to walk away as if run away the two idiots so he wouldn't catch it.

"YOU JUST EXTREMELY JEALOUS I HAVE AN EXTREME IDEA AND YOU DON'T!" the sun and storm began to bicker as the rain tried to sooth them, but no avail. That is until a voice pierce through their yelling, "Stop disturbing the peace or I'll bite you all to death!"

"Tch! Forgot about the meeting and Hibari is impatient!" Hayato hissed and began to power walk to the meeting followed by the rain and sun guardians.

* * *

"You're late herbivores, " hissed the cloud guardian, who signaled them to their boss. Said boss at the moment had a strange smile, quite similar he made for punishment day...

"Sit down." he commanded. The late guardians sat obediently, but not happily almost slighly nervous, that is until what the Decimo said next, "Oh? Where is _my mist guardian_?" Thought most in the room didn't like Mukuro, they all did not like the sound of how Reynardo thought them as playthings and not human beings. Once again they wondered why did they listen to the Giglio Nero boss aka Yuni.

"OH HE JUST EXTREMLY LATE! HE HAD TO GO TORTURE SOMEONE FOR INSULTING HIS EXTREME PINEAPPLE HAIR!" the sun guardian explained (somewhere in an airplane Mukuro sneeze and a sudden urge to attack the sun).

The rain and storm guardians stared and paled at the lamest excuse their fellow guardian gave, even the cloud had to fight the urge to face palm.

"Oh _really,_" began Decimo as the sun guardian nodded too enthusiastically, "why _thank you_ for informing me _my dear sun guardian_," at this the sun guardian face turned as the color (lack of) of his hair. Moving on Reynardo began the meeting.

"You idiot turf-top! Do you have a death wish or something? Enough that Mukuro was in the bad side of the boss, but now you...!" After the meeting ended and Reynardo and Hibari left, Hayato was yelling Ryohei for his idiocy, but Takeshi cut in, "What Hayato saying is that he is worried about you."

"WH-What?!" sputtered Hayato, "Anyways don't even try that again, you freakin' gave me a heart attack." He took out a cigarette without lighting it since he was not allowed to smoke in the hallways.

Kyoya was in the shadows unseen by anyone as he watch his fellow guardians fight with no care in the world. Sighing through his nose, he looked at the covered full moon, "I'm losing another good opponent."

**Somewhere at the labs, Japan**

"Save my new friends with my dying will!" Tsu-kun yelled out and entered Dying will, then straight into Hyper Dying Will surprising Reborn and others with the purity (somewhat strange unstable) sky flames flowing from his forehead and again Reborn was surprised with the fact he just shot a five year old with a Dying Will bullet. For a second there he also thought he saw an older boy shimmering over Tsu-kun's body, but just as quick it appeared, it disappeared. Reborn almost missed the knock out of the scientist holding the young girl hostage, not to mention he was the boss.

"Well are you guys going to be outdone by a kid?" Reborn asked at the gaping teen boys, who shook their heads and attacked like an animal and with yo-yo. Soon enough all the scientist that dared to get near them were knocked out. As for Reborn, he called in the medics. He also called for a "certain doctor" he prefer not to call, but right now the two teen boys and in especially the girl who is related to the mist guardian since his sun flames are not at their best at the moment (he found out who was the one funding the project and showed no mercy when he broke into the lab.)

"So sky flames," asked or more like stated Chikusa.

"Sky...flames are do many people have that..?" Tsu-kun began to asked tiredly, but he froze and stared at the darkest corner. Everyone looked where Tsu-kun stared at.

"Cold..." Tsu-kun muttered and chains being dragged were heard as a black flames swirled at the darkest corner of the now crimson lab. A couple of black cloaked beings came, well, into being dragging chains.

"Vendice..." Reborn whispered as the two boys tensed and slowly went all protective toward Chrome (which Tsu-kun really tired was trying to stop the blood on her forehead). "Who are they Reborn?" Tsu-kun whispered.

"...they are like the police who catches the worst people in the world," Reborn began as the teen boys snorted.

"Mafia?" Tsu-kun asked remembering something all of a sudden.

"How did...?"Ken asked surprise at what seemed like an innocent kid know about the mafia.

"Yep," Reborn didn't want to talk anymore as he figuring out how to protect his ward from these people, if they were people to begin with, since he doesn't trust them.

"Cool! Tsu-kun think they must be powerful," Tsu-kun jumped excitedly. At this one of the tallest black cloaks turned toward them and rasped what seemed from its shoulder, "Tsunayoshi Sawada..." Tsu-kun eyed them warily all of a sudden and checking his feelings as Reborn always tells Tsu-kun to check, grinned and bypass his guardian aka Reborn, who couldn't do a thing that might antagonize them to attack the little boy.

Tsu-kun stopped in front of the tall being and a baby manifest itself at its shoulder who had a clear pacifier (now Reborn felt dread, but not the same from days ago) who jumped down to meet face to face to Tsu-kun.

"Are you like Reborn?" Tsu-kun whispered carefully, feeling that he must be careful at what he asks.

"...yes," began the clear pacifier baby, "we came to greet the rightful heir," Reborn frowned at this confirming his suspicions, but more questions were made.

"Thank you for your help. Some were going to escaped right? But you catch them. So Tsu-kun thanks you for protecting his friends, chibi-cloak-san" Tsu-kun bowed his head. Behind him Chikusa coughed, but Ken snorted holding a laugh. The baby walk to Tsu-kun's side and whispered something that left Tsu-kun confused, "Okay chibi-cloak-san."

As the baby jumped back to his subordinate's shoulder he said, "Bermuda, my name is Bermuda Vongola's rightful heir," and turning to the boys, "as of now you are no longer in probation and he will to when he no longer that thief's guardian." Leaving open mouth teen boys and somewhat teary eyed girl who chose that moment to wake up, Bermuda and long his subordinate dragged the unconscious wannabe scientists.

As soon as they disappear, the doctors came in as well as the clean up crew. Tsu-kun let go of Chrome with Reborn's signal of the strange people with suits came in are good people or close enough anyways. He stared at Reborn questioning of what was the bullet for, but Reborn shook his head and almost showed his shock when he saw his student pass out. He sighed.

Everyone was taken to a private hospital leaving Reborn awake as others rested. He stared at his student who is full of secrets as the boy himself is unaware of. "Dame-Tsu..." Reborn's partner licked his fingers when he pulled down his fedora worried for his student.

**Airport, Japan**

"Welcome to Japan, we wish you best of luck on the land of the rising sun," someone said through an intercom throughout the airport in the arrivals wing. "I'm coming my dear Chrome, Chikusa and Ken."

Mukuro twirled his trident allowing the mist change his appearance as dimwitted tourist and went to hunt down the fools who took the very people he is close to that is almost his family. First thing first, thought Mukuro, I need information. He looked at the people around him and thought how pathetic naïve of them to be oblivious to the cruelty of the world. Then again that will make me a hypocrite for I ally myself to my worse enemy.

He walked around for a couple of days, until he froze. A strange wind passed through him, something unfamiliar, but nice like...freedom. The door to my cage has been unlocked, will I able to leave without getting into another trap, he thought.

**A/N: Well that was a short third part of the chapter... Some of the characters are OOC at times well I personally think so. No flashbacks this time though since I could fit it in (I'm trying to fit in those "memories" in every or maybe every other chapters) Any questions or reviews are welcome!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers! I want to thank my reviewers and followers and everyone reading this. I will try to answer the reviewers who asked questions and if you don't understand something I will do my best to answer them next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN KHR. NEVER WILL...IF I BOUGHT A VOLUME I MIGHT...**

**NOT REALLY :(**

**Private Hospital, Namimori, Japan**

"What lovely young girl!" squealed Dr. Shamal then he became dark, "who are the fools who did this to her?!"

"Too late Shamal, Vendice took them," Reborn answered as he drank his espresso. Shamal blanched as he saw a subtle wariness just before Reborn hid his face under his fedora.

Tsu-kun was just waking up and tried to quickly get off the bed, worried about the three teens "Stay down Dame-Tsu," Reborn calmly, but firmly as he finished his espresso and not looking at his charge.

Touched that Reborn cared about Tsu-kun _when no one else except his mother ever cared what Dame-Tsuna wellbeing_, the thought can out of the blue that now his memories are making him uneasy. But Tsu-kun brushed it off, suddenly feeling annoyed complained, "Reborn! Tsu-kun is not your dog!" Reborn who was looking mournfully at his empty mug looked up to the little boy at his outburst. He quickly pulled his fedora y shook. Shamal took a very, very slight step back worried at the little fool who _dared _to talk back to the greatest hitman in the world. He didn't worried long, more like turned into stone at the sight of the serious and no-nonsense man-child laughed with no care in the world at the pouting boy.

"Heh, how much I _love_ that look of yours, I would like you to check the other boys," smirked Reborn after (barely) controlling his mirth.

"...ahem...yeah I see you probably forgotten that I only treat..." coughed Dr. Shamal Trident in dramatically seriousness, recovering miraculously.

"_Finish that sentence and it will not be the last thing that will be finished,_" hissed Reborn. Somehow his slip up must of lowered his to-be-fear-and-not-be-questioned levels since Dr. Shamal still disagreed. I guess I have to use one of the things that brings fear, thought Reborn as he gave his best smirk of "you-better-do-as-I-say-or-else smirk. Dr. Shamal's confidence plummeted somewhat and was finished off at Reborn's threat.

"Shamal Trident~ if you don't help them, maybe or I don't know release something that no lovely lady will dare to get near you," Reborn took a thin folder within his suit.

"...you're b-bluffing," Dr. Shamal was sweating internally since there is no way he will let the boy let alone Reborn know he is about to crack...

Reborn, without letting Tsu-kun see such M-rated (that just putting it lightly) pictures of Dr. Shamal in a strange place in a strange position. Dr. Shamal was close to have another stone attack and it was just less than 5 minutes. Tsu-kun was confused of what could possibly be in those photos, but decided against it since Tsu-kun's feelings told him is best for him not to know (It also says somewhere in the near future he too will fall victim...or learn to do it as well?).

"...tch...fine." Without another word, Shamal quickly checked the teen boys. Reborn putting away his mug to who knows where, jumped into Tsu-kun's bed.

"Reborn what was that thing you hit me with?"

"So...you knew about the flames?" Reborn was curious as he realize that Tsu-kun questioned more of him shooting at the boy than the flames themselves. Normal people will be worried, normally that bullet lets its victim lose their clothes for its explosion of power and is not normal that it shows a blurry future version of said victim. Then again a true Vongola is not normal.

"Flames? Oh does everyone one have orange ones? It gave Tsu-kun lots and lots and lots of confidence," grinned Tsu-kun, but then frowned, "though Tsu-kun feels nonsta... nosal...?"

"nostalgic?" Reborn feeling disturbed that maybe the little boy not only summon his flames before, but may have seen others, which is weird since the sky orange flames are very rare and the only ones he knows...

_"About time," said a young white spiked boy put away his marshmallows, showing his seriousness for once. _

"...yeah...that...and now...Tsu-kun dreams of being...older... when I promised..." Tsu-kun began to doze off as his eyes once more gave a far-away look and eyes that should not be for a five year old should express...

_The other two children nodded solemnly.  
"If is to break our curse at cost of our lives," began Yuni as she fingered her orange pacifier.  
"We must do it for the people who are and _will _be cursed along with us if we don't do this," Tsuna's eyes turned a beautiful liquid gold.  
"After all it is to break..."_

"...with them...to break **the curse to prevent...more tragedies**," once more Reborn saw a faded image of an older Tsu-kun. He still stared as the little boy's breathe evened to slumber.

Feeling Shamal behind him, "Shamal I need you to check the boy's flames."

"Well I would if I could..." Shamal thinking where in the world he could get the equipment that only...

"I'll call Verde for in exchange of a past favor," Reborn was determined to figure out Tsu-kun's secrets. After all he does not like to be in the not know for too long.

"...that serious eh?" Shamal went to sit down curious of what the hitman baby could be curious about. It was silent for a while without including all the machines hooked up to Chrome, that Dr. Shamal decided to stand up thinking he was being dismissed.

He froze when Reborn began to talk rather casually, "I heard Iemitsu had a son, but the boy disappear years ago, he would have been fifteen by now. Lal and Colonello said that though everyone thought he died, Iemitsu believed otherwise. In another note he looked similar to primo hence the _secrecy_," Shamal couldn't help himself and looked at Tsu-kun and saw how the boy if he grew, he will looked like the first Vongola boss. But the boy is five and the one Reborn saying is or would have been 15 years of age... "Wait why are you telling me this?" Shamal was suspicious of Reborn's unnatural casualness.

"No reason," Reborn smirked and took out his espresso filled mug, Dr. Shamal just sighed and prepared Verde's arrival as Reborn used his Leon cell phone.

**Few days later, Namimori, Japan**

"I sense her..." Mukuro was worried since his cousin may also inherited mist flames like him, they only manifest themselves whenever she is in a dire situation. Not even caring in throwing out his dignity he ran through town, over cars through bi cyclists only stopping at a near empty park.

There his cousin giggling was creating strong dark imagery with her no longer weak mist flames. They were being shown to a little boy who surprisingly was clapping excitedly. Mukuro narrowed his eyes suspiciously which he notice once more surprised the little boy tense and made eye contact to his mismatched colored eyes. The male illusionist then noticed his lackeys and...

"Kufufufu, if it isn't the baby," Mukuro with much flair bowed in greeting to Reborn trying not to show his fatigue.

"Well if it isn't the self-proclaimed best illusionist," greeted Reborn tipping fedora feeling a little happy to see Mukuro looking well (he knows he is tired, but pretended not to notice for once).

"Ah yes, don't care what the Vongola believes otherwise..." began Mukuro, but Tsu-kun interrupted.

"Oh my father spoke of that sometimes, something about ce-deff or something especially when grandpa come with his cool looking cane," Tsu-kun gave a strange smile.

"CEDEF?" the illusionist was going to ask more, but was interrupted once more with an uneasy Reborn (he covered it up by being mischievous).

"I'm curious why are you here, isn't _he _have you under probation or something?" Reborn asked. Before Mukuro answered, Tsu-kun excitedly put in, "Are you a guardian?"

"Guardian? Kufufufu, what ever you mean little bunny?" Mukuro was suspicious once again of what seems like an innocent child asking about the mafia.

"Yeah because Bermuda-kun said that 'he will too when he no longer that thief's guardian' after saying they" pointing the other three teens who were paling by the memory," are no longer in proba-tion." Tsu-kun slowly said the last weird word. "When he said thief he looked kind of mad, though."

"...you meet the Vindice? And...they truly free us?" Surprise Mukuro didn't even laughed and stared and his cousin and lackeys face of happiness who nodded, "Welll~kufufufufufufu," Mukuro laughed darkly with a slight of insanity, "and all I have to do is quit? That can be arranged~ After all he dared to hurt what is _mine_."

Chrome no longer able to resist, ran to her cousin and hugged him tightly. The teen boys shifted in their spot awkwardly while Ken was more obvious than Chikusa, but gave a hint of a smile at the prospect of all of them are free.

"Just curious how did you find out?" Reborn breaking the touching scene of a reunited family that is free of the chains of prisoners and Reborn regrets nothing.

"Byakuran." Mukuro deadpanned.

"Byakuran? Marshmallow-san?" This had everyone stared at the boy, as said boy became excited and a certain wind started to pick up.

"How do you know that...?" but the question was not meant to be answered as Tsu-kun's pure sky flames exploded around the little boy. Thought the flames gave them a calm feeling and did not burn, it did pushed everyone back. Mukuro raised his eyebrow and glazed at Reborn who looked a mix of worry and uneasiness.

"You know Reborn..."

"No." Reborn interrupted rather protective of the boy and when Mukuro looked at the boy once more, the flames had died and the boy was sound asleep with strange green blanket. Mukuro blinked.

"Help me out my dear illusionist," Reborn asked innocently. Mukuro internally sweated and comply the world best (and sadistic) hitman or suffer the consequences.

**Vongola Mansion, Japan**

"So you are saying there is a traitor within Vongola?" in crossed arms, Xanxus sat on his throne-like chair asked the Decimo.  
"In summary...yes," Reynard frowned and annoyed as he glared at Nono's adopted son gave an aura of a true mafia boss looking down (him) as subordinate when in this situation should have been the other way around.

"In a another note...this morning my, I mean _that_ Vindicare ex-convict had the audacity to come in his possessed form and drop off his Vongola Mist ring," growled the Decimo.

"..."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!" All Varia was laughing at the young man's incompetence.

"VOI! That is RICH!" Squalo, the rain guardian and right hand man of the Varia boss laughed loudly.

"pathetic..." Mammon, who is the official mist guardian, smirked.

"Shishishishishi so the pauper is feeling the BURN!" laughed the storm guardian Belphegor as he twirled his knives.

"Mou, poor Reynard," Lussaria the sun guardian said in mock pity. Levithan the ever faithful to the Varia boss guardian was much busy pleasing his boss Xanxus to care.

In response Reynard wanted to yell at them for their insolence, but he would not annoyed the Flames of Wrath user, especially now when for some reason his flames are weakening. _No is the paperwork I don't want to deal with_, he thought in denial that his secret is almost out before he can carry out or _finish_ his plan.

"Anyways I never did like him, his loyalty was questionable," Reynard said as if he lost something meaningless like an average pencil or something.

" Oh what about your deal with Vindice?" Xanxus spoke up surprisingly curious.

"What of it?" huffed the Decimo, "That Iemitsu was the one who made the deal for _some reason_ and now that he is gone I care less if they come to get him back or not," Reynard shrugged nonchalantly, but smirking darkly.

The Varia tensed and felt anger. For they may be a much of murders and may had tried to overthrow Nono (they was a misunderstanding, but almost 5 years ago it cleared up), but to wish someone to go to Vendice of all places is just cruel especially someone like Mukuro.

"Are we done here?" Xanxus asked which Decimo who was annoyed said yes. The Xanxus abruptly stood up and walked away without further ado with Levithan trailing him and quickly opening the large doors.

Reynard yelled after them, "I will give you the files of the threat and you have free rein to do anything to them!" He faintly heard Mammon complaining for a raise to hear a brat wasting his/her time and the others excited on do-whatever-you-want assassination mission. When he was sure they left the mansion, Reynard checked his flames and sure enough they are weakening. "Why is this happening until now and suddenly," he muttered frustrated and sat on his chair. He closed his eyes and remembered when Mukuro who practically threw the ring with no care in the world and said something strange like Reborn, "See you guys soon, kufufufufu," grinned the ex-Vongola Mist Guardian. What was stranger was the last look Mukuro gave him which said that he knows what he done and soon he will pay.

Speaking of paying looks like his precious sun guardian needs some discipline with an underhanded tactic. After all he lost a guardian (he yet to find a lightning guardian, but whatever) and he will show them who is boss since he been slacking on commanding them to do their jobs. Pulling his phone out the thief call a private phone, "Hello...yes I need you to find a short haired girl...I'll send a picture...

**A/N: Who is he calling and who is going to be "eliminated" by Reynard?  
****Sorry for taking too long to update I barely returned town and now I'm free (should be sleeping since waking up early =_=) The chapter is sooo long though and feel lazy, but I must do it with my Dying will (or else Reborn might hunt me down or something) The guardians are about 14-16-ish of age and Reynard as well. Till next week hopefully ^o^**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry! I just had a new job and I barely getting the hang of it and getting my sleep back since my other job was all night shifts. Well enough rambling and excuses, I want to thank all the reviewers and those who had favorite and followed this story. Just so you know is an AU and some characters are not completely like in the manga or anime.**

**Disclaimer: Never will own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Chapter 6**

**Namimori, Japan**

"Now, now children settle down," Reborn clapped his little hands in seriousness as he cosplay a kindergarten teacher on this fine morning (read: sun is not even out yet for a couple of hours). Reborn told everyone to come to the park to have fun or training as some thought (others for Reborn's amusement)

"Excuse me? Kufufufu but aren't you one as well?" Mukuro barely dodged a bullet.

"Care to repeat that?" Reborn asked rather darkly especially as he cocked his gun and pulled down his fedora, as Leon hissed.

"kufufufu, someone is in a need of a nap.." muttered the male illusionist, but Reborn chose to ignore him.

"Today we are going to play Vongola-style Hide-and-Attack,"

...

...

...

"Oh I said the last part out loud, I meant Hide-and-Seek," Reborn smiled in mock apology, "now that we all here, introductions are in order, those who are pathetic enough not know who I am, I am the world's greatest Hitman Reborn," all smug-like.

"...Chikusa," muttered with no care.

"Ken!"

"Tsu-kun!"

"...chrome," shyly the girl incline her head in greeting.

"Kufufufu, Mukuro," leaning rather lazily on his summoned trident.

"Shamal Trident!" The doctor appearing out of the blue, shocking the girl and gasps of surprise from most of the boys.

"...Shamal what are you doing here?" sighed Reborn not really wanting to deal with his antics.

"For little Chrome-chan~!"

"Back off you perv!" Ken hissed, showing off his canine as Chikusa was twirling his yo-yo dangerously.

Tsu-kun in the other hand was giggling as he tugged Mukuro's sleeve. "He's funny, mean, but funny too." Mukuro smirked in agreement, but still a slight grip on his trident just in case...

Before anyone got carried away with their petty fights, Reborn began to say the rules, "Well Shamal will be the referee and no rules; who ever last found after time limit, wins!"

"Wait, who is 'It'?" Tsu-kun asked confused.

"Why thank you for volunteering Dame-Tsu", Reborn giving a sticker of "I'm IT!" to Tsu-kun who was caught off guard.

"Wait, Dame-Tsu didn't..." Tsu-kun froze as he realize two things:

1. he has to find everyone;  
2. Tsu-kun just insulted himself!

"HIIEEEE!"

"Kufufufu, I'm guessing if 'It' loses and everyone who lost too suffer Vongola-style punishment?"

"Of course," Reborn nodded, "you have till midday and losers pay winner all of their savings"

"Eh, but Tsu-kun has no..." Tsu-kun notice the sudden deathly silence and realize he was alone with Shamal, who at the moment took out a beach chair out of nowhere and reading...some magazines.

"Um, Shamal?" The boy looked hopefully at the "perv" doctor who grunted that he listened. "What time is it?"

"...You got 2 hours or is it 1...?" he shrugged and went on ignoring Tsu-kun, "oh well."

Tsu-kun sighed, "meanie indeed," the boy walked after picking a random direction.

* * *

"AGH! Tsu-kun is dooomed!" At first Tsu-kun cried dramatically, but after a couple of hours he feel into a familiar depression..."I really am Dame-Tsu...na,"

_"Look he trip...over nothing! Hahaha"_

_"What an idiot!"_

_"Who wants him on his team?"_

_"I don't want _him_!"_

_"You lower our class average!"_

_"No one wants to be friends with you!"_

_"No one wants you!"_

_"You can't do anything right!"_

_"Dame-Tsuna!"_

_"Dame-Tsuna?"_

_"DAME-TSUNA!"_

Suddenly he crashed into a older girl. "Oh!" Tsu-kun looked up at the short orange haired girl.

"S-sorry!" the little boy bowed and frowned wondering why he stuttered.

"Kyoko get rid of that kid before I get rashes!" hissed a black haired girl that had a "grown up, no nonsense" air about her.

"Oh Hana don't be mean he's just a boy," Kyoko pouted childishly at her best friend and threw a wink at the little boy. Strangely enough a faint memory flew into his mind eyes.

_"...she's talking to me!"_

Tsu-kun frowned confused feeling that he met them before...Tsu-kun is not liking that his memories are coming too fast with strange feelings and not the kind that help whenever Tsu-kun is in trouble, he thought.

"Hello?" Kyoko was trying to get Tsu-kun's attention for a while as she tried to wave her hand in front of the boy.

"Oh s-sorry! my n-name is-s, um, is Tsu-kun," trying to sound brightly over his sudden return of stuttering. Fortunately the girl thought it was cute as her friend only huffed in annoyance.

"Hello Tsu-kun, my name is Kyoko and my best friend here is Hana and she is sixteen and I am turning fifteen myself." Hana protested and sputtered at her crazy friend for spewing personal information to a stranger and a child no less! Ignoring her, Kyoko asked, "So what are you playing?"

"Probably lost," interrupted Hana, annoyed at being ignored.

"Nah-uh! I playing hide-and-seek!" Tsu-kun feeling somewhat insulted.

"With your friends?"

"...friends?" Tsu-kun had not thought that way before, well he did, but actually hearing it from someone else and feel proud of it.."Yeah! With my friends!" Hana twitched as she saw a flowering background behind the little boy reminding her of an dark pony-tail childish best friend of hers...Her thoughts were interrupted by Kyoko giggling as she bid goodbye to the boy who said he better find them or else he "pays."

As they walk away Kyoko gasps,"Hana! You didn't get any rashes!"

"Wha?" Hana was speechless. That never happen before?! the serious looking sixteen-year-old girl thought. Maybe that child was no child? Remembering faintly a young boy who was quiet and bare through the monkeys of her school who hurt him.

"Maybe you are cure Hana!" Hana snorted at Kyoko's "diagnosis" as she scratch a rash when they passed by a preschool.

* * *

"HIEEEE!" At the back of his mind, Tsu-kun thought how he been screeching often today. But hey you would too if a rain shower of needles are pouring around you! Oh did Tsu-kun mention he was being attacked by an animalistic, canine-toothed teen as well?

"Remember squirt, you have to touch them so they are 'out,'" drooled Shamal before he squealed at the magazine as Tsu-kun cart wheeled away as needles pierced behind the boy.

The little boy looked around and grinned at his object of his first catch or should he say "fetch."

Tsu-kun ran like no tomorrow or as if Reborn was after him and pick up the stick and yelled, "Fetch!" Ken looked up disoriented and ran after it and brought it back to Tsu-kun happily. Tsu-kun grinned mischievously as he patted his head, "Good job and you are out." Ken froze and growled as he sat next to the perverted doctor. Unfortunately Tsu-kun could not have a victory dance for he ran when another rain shower of needles came back.

That is until he crashed into someone when Tsu-kun looked back to see if he was being followed.

"Kufufufufu, either you are lucky or as usual I'm unlucky," Mukuro smirked down at the pouting Tsu-kun,

"No fair, not even a challenge!"

"what was that? You want me to show you a challenge?" Mukuro had a dangerous crazy glint in his eye. Then again, Mukuro was also annoyed to be found like that, but he didn't have time to torture a little boy since a shower of needles that barely missed the male illusionist interrupted such thoughts.

"Watch it Chikusa!" hissed Mukuro who threw an illusion toward the emotionless beanie boy. This ruined the poor illusionis's victim's concentration, long enough for Tsu-kun to poke the boy at his side.

"3 down and 2 more to go," Tsu-kun muttered rather seriously as he went in search of his two hiders/attackers. Whereas everyone else thought two, is the other one if Chrome is the first one?

* * *

Vines and swirls of darkness flew chaotically around Tsu-kun who relied on luck, feelings, ...and Reborn's "tutoring."

"Oh, my dear Chrome," wiping off an imaginary tear, Mukuro looked proud at his cousin's illusions. He remembers when he last saw her, she had problems to even hold a mist flame for few seconds. Behind him, his lackeys decided there and then that they swear to not tell Mukuro the reason for her sudden boost was because of _those scientists._

"Come on Chrome win that prize, so we can eat like kings!" Ken yelled from the sidelines as Chikusa nodded with a faint trace of drool at the thought of delicious food.

"But Tsu-kun's mom and Uncle Yamamoto are great cooks and would not mind cooking you guys something like chocolate cake or..."

The teens froze, but some for different reasons. Ken and Chikusa thought of good food he heard of the great chiefs Nana and Tsuyoshi, but the chocolate cake...

Mukuro thought drooling at his favorite treat: chocolate whereas Chrome careless the flavor but any cakes is enough for her. Seeing his chance, Tsu-kun pokes Chrome side and yells, "And now for Reborn!"

This snapped everyone from their daydream even Shamal's.

"Reborn?!"

"He's playing?!"

"That makes sense, kufufufu," Mukuro thinking back of all the mini games the guardians minus the sky, played with the sadistic baby," after all he isn't the referee. Suddenly the air turned cold and everyone's eyes (except Tsu-kun) had a mad glint as they in unity thought, "No way that sadistic baby will win!"

Surprisingly Chrome whispering with conviction when down to Tsu-kun's level and said, "Tsu-kun we will help you find him."

Tsu-kun was confused, but happy with the help

"Ok squirt you have 30 minutes till the deadline, we must spread out and yell out when we find Reborn, got it?!" An outcry of agreement resounded the neighborhood and they took off.

**Vongola Mansion, Italy**

Alls quiet at the Decimo office without the Decimo and three diligent guardians doing the paperwork as said Decimo was on another meeting with who knows. Gokudera was disturbed though as he subtle glanced a the happy-go-lucky rain guardian all serious like in a bad way and the a quiet loud mouth sun guardian. With his famous almost insignificant patience the storm guardian asks," What gives?!"

"Whatever you mean?" Takeshi putting on his false smile only directed to the Decimo, which at this point Hayato feels insulted and hissed warningly like an angry cat, "Takeshi..."

"Squalo-sensei asked me something," sighed Takeshi.

"...and?"

"well...I think I'm going to see Pops to help me with it," Takeshi scratching his cheek in embarrassment and Hayato has no idea why.

"EXTREMLY WHY?!" Ryohei getting his loudness back on, "CAN WE EXTREMELY HELP YOU?!"

"Nah," the rain guardian though grateful sighed, "besides I need time off since Squalo-sensei wouldn't teach me anything till I found such answer and what better way, but go home."

"I'LL EXTREMLY GO WITH YOU, AFTER ALL I EXTREMLY MISS MY SISTER!" They did not notice as Hayato turned tense as the sun and rain became excited to see their home country again.

"But the boss..." the sun guardian muttered going back to his quiet self and moping.

"Yeah, especially after Mukuro left, he's been..."

"JUST GO!" This made Takeshi and Ryohei jumped as Hayato tried to calm his outburst, "I'll think of something, unlike this other idiot."

"What?! YOU WANT TO EXTREMLY WANT TO START..." But Hayato left the room and the door lightly closed. The two guardians stared each other confused at the right-hand man's actions. Just as they walk to open the door the said door open and Hayato frowning glared at them, "You can go now."

"Wow Hayato, what did you say?" Takeshi was surprise as Ryohei was speechless for once.

"Just go before he changes his mind," huffed Hayato as he crossed his arms.

"Hahaha, thanks Hayato," smiling at his best friend.

"Extremely thank you," surprisingly lowering his yelling and rubbed his nose in a bashful kind of way.

"Yeah, yeah," he turned away to hide and fail at growing blush, but turned to them seriously, "be careful though something is definitely off and Kyoya and I will get to the bottom of this," they nodded and left.

Hayato sighed as he stared at the paperwork as he thought Mukuro's last words, "See you soon..."

"See us where?"

**Somewhere in Namimori, Japan**

"KYAA!" Kyoko ducked as another assassin reached for her as Hana tried in vain to fight back.

"What the...?" Hana notice their emblem with a familiar bullets on the shield like her best friends famiglia...then she knew no more.

"Hana!" the short orange haired girl panicked as she saw her friend slumped against the wall. When she looked around, Kyoko notice she was surrounded.

"Boss said punishment to those who defy them...and you're the punishment for such act little girl," sneered one of the assassins.

Kyoko cried as she saw her friend bleeding, and surrounded by men who now prepared to shot her.

"Chrome-chan we wont make it! Do that swirly thing with your brother!" and older man yelled.

"Oy! I'm her cousin!"

"...Darn, I guess Reborn won."

Kyoko saw that the first voice was right, it will be too late as she barely saw the people running toward her who are too far away.

"Too late indeed," who seemed the leader cocked his gun smirked cruelly.

Kyoko was about to shut her eyes to resign to her fate when a flying purple pizza twirled and landed on the leader's gun hand.

There was a hiss as the man cried out, "AHHH! MY HAND! IT BURNS!"

"Pitiful loveless men," scoffed a young woman with sharp green eyes.

**A/N: WOA! Too long, figures no wonder took me a while to update *shifting eyes*  
****Anyways this chapter in a way was a filler. So wonder what is Reborn up to? Oh I think at the next chapter someone will find out about something and a mystery (and some of your curiosity) will come into the light. Hopefully it wont be disappointing. See you hopefully in two or one week!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Agh! Maybe I should change it to monthly updates...Anyways here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn...hold on I think I saw my name...nope it was my imagination.**

**Chapter 7**

**Vongola Mansion, Italy**

"VOI! So that sorry excuse of swords-boy left?" asked the right hand man of the Varia.

"Voi nothing you idiot girly man, because of you he left!" the right hand man of the tenth generation boss yelled.

"Girly man? That's Lussaria! Besides he would have eventually would have left since he didn't find his answer otherwise...he doesn't deserve to be taught the way of the sword let alone hold one," yelled back the long silver haired rain guardian glaring at the storm guardian. Changing the subject Squalo asked. angry Gokudera, "Anyways any leads of how your wannabe boss stole those flames?"

"W-what...?" Gokudera sputtered and looked around for any ears within the empty hallways, "how do** you know**?"

"Mammon has connections and surprisingly Levi paid...er... him or her?" Squalo toned down his voice confuse by the Varia's many mysterious that they themselves have no idea on the answer.

"Even you guys don't know? Wait Levi?! Tch! Must be because he wants Xanxus be Decimo," finished Hayato.

"VOOOI! Doesn't matter now since we all know he can never be Decimo!"

"What?! You guys quit?! Just like that!?" Hayato stared at the quiet brooding swordsman in disbelief.

"VOI! Calm down Storm! Is not like that.. Xanxus feels someone will do a better job that he or that idiot."

"...feeling? As in intuition?"

"Something like that," Squalo went into a strange thinking mode as Hayato reflect over on what he just heard...

"VOI! Of course that stupid Sky Arcobaleno said so as well!" The Varia right hand man yelled as if remembering.

"...seriously? You too?"

"...not risking it," muttered Squalo.

"..."

"..."

"What were we talking about again?" Hayato asked.

"How about people going back to their mansions and let others do their jobs," a dark voice behind "calmly" said. It was the Decimo, Reynardo. Squalo's arm twitched to slash that wannabe boss face as Hayato sighed and stood straighter and greeted with "respect to his boss."

"Good evening _Decimo_," the storm greeted in monotone. The boss only nodded in acknowledging his right hand man before turning to the Varia rain guardian.

"Any leads?"

"VOI! we may have some ties to Vongola, but we are not reporting every detail to you!" This made Reynardo twitched as he knew by experience it was a losing battle in his part.

"Fine! But I still need your report for security reasons!" The rain guardian stomped away muttering about venting on the lightning guardian for making him do all the paperwork.

"Speaking of paperwork, since I will be taking my leave for a couple of weeks, my _dear _right-hand man," sneered the Decimo, "you will be doing all my paperwork." Reynardo left smirking and laughing at his underling.

"You are so lucky we need an heir, but the minute another shows up..." the storm guardian just like the rain guardian stomped away to the Decimo's office.

* * *

"AGH! I'M GOING INSANE!" Hayato was stuck with his boss and the other guardians paperwork. "At least the scary large stack Nonno still does it," muttered the storm guardian. As he reach for another page a strange shiver went up his outstretched arm. Hayato swore and stood up looking around. After 5 minutes of silence he went back on doing the paperwork, only he notice a black-white checkered letterhead on it with the words:

_Check his desk drawer _

Hayato was disturbed. It was an unspoken rule to never check the anything let alone touch the confines of the boss' desk. But he strangely felt he must look...

Checking no one was near and prayed for luck, he pulled open the top drawer rather easily. The storm guardian grunted something about over-confident. He found some paperwork and he groaned until he saw a familiar Famiglia name:

_Payment: $********.**_

_Famiglia: Mystique Labs _(note: Revenge #69)

Hayato rack his brain through all the allied families...and enemies for such name. He pale after a minute. Mystique was the sister family to Estraneo and his boss always does revenge and he yet to find out what he did for he knows his boss is vengeful if not pure evil.

"He wouldn't..." Hayato became more and more disturbed as he read the files of the 3 very familiar patients. He wanted to yelled, break something, anything...until he notice the door he made sure was closed and locked was opened and stood surprisingly Kyoya who never goes through the door...

"Funny how I use all my resources and the proof was right under our noses," he smirked looking at the storm guardians hands holding or crushing the papers.

"You do realize even if we turn him in we don't have an heir, right?"

"Hn. I have a feeling he suspects of one," Kyoya muttered so softly that Hayato barely heard it.

"Wait! What...?"

"Ever heard of blackmail?" the cloud guardian interrupted.

"I see you pick up some of Reborn charms," Hayato deadpanned.

"Shame, Varia left to find the _traitor._"

"You really think he or she is a traitor? Well anyone who angers with the boss..." Hayato began and once more is interrupted.

"Its a civilian child."

"What?! Thats...thats," Hayato took out a cigarette but did not lit it once more disturbed of why oh why is he following someone that makes Byakuran look sane and does not like marshmallows.

"Because he is useless dirt! No herbivore should even nimble it let alone adore like a favorite food!" hissed Kyoya not even sure angry at everyone or himself.

"...what's the plan?"

"Just do what you normally do."

"Why..?" But the aloof cloud was gone with the door shut as if he was not there. He just loves to interrupt me does he? Hayato roll his eyes and put everything as it was and miraculously unwrinkled the paperwork and went back to work

**Namimori, Japan**

"Kufufufu, if it isn't the Poison Scorpion," Mukuro looked at the young lady in amusement.

At the name the assassins stiffen.

"Pathetic, this was _his_ Vongola's best he sends?" The Poison Scorpion began and stood in fake laziness as she looked at her fingernails and the other hand holding a purple fumed pie on standby, "Then again attacking girls protected by Vongola in surprise is a dead give away."

"Ah Bianchi," Reborn ("Reborn!" Bianchi squealed like a school girl.), "poison food expert, best hit-woman, and another note my fourth girlfriend."

"Reborn! Can you give shot Tsu-kun with the stuff that makes Tsu-kun stronger?" Trying to ignore the last disturbing comment Reborn made.

"If I did, you will die...for real," Reborn deadpanned.

"...oh"

"Then you must fight with your dying will like the game we were playing earlier," Reborn kicked his student into the fray that as they were talking had became an all-out brawl.

Mukuro, Chrome and the lackeys were fighting with illusions, paralyzing needles, claws, whereas the Poison Scorpion doing her thing.

After few minutes it seemed the enemy came out of their shock for they began to get the upper hand. Two of which began to remember their mission objective and went to finish off the two girls. Kyoko noticing this ran toward Hana and stood before her to protect her. She was crying, but she stood defiant. Click. Two fingers began to press the trigger.

Tsu-kun saw this and tried to ran toward the would-be murders as memories flashed

_"Well, well. 3 sky flames just like he said," a young teen barely older than the white haired, purple eyed boy. The sky flame users tensed for battle as the teen walked calmly toward them._

No! I have to make it...the little boy thought frantically.

_"So beautiful too..." Tsunayoshi's senses went haywire, but before he can warned his friends there were three shots! Byakuran's leg, Yuni's cheek, and Tsunayoshi's shoulder._

Gripping his shoulder from a ghost pain, he ducked stray shots, dashing under a couple traumatized assassins.

_Yuni was in shock as well as Tsunayoshi that the young teen attacked them first and began to swallow their life flames, Byakuran wings exploded on his back in range burning his back, but he paid no heed as he flew to save his precious friends._

Someone, Tsu-kun didn't see was making the two assassins who were getting closer to their pray miss their shots, but scaring Kyoko.

_Unfortunately this unbalance him and was attacked by the teen. His flames was being drained as well, which let only Tsuna picking himself up gripping on his bleeding shoulder._

Like a cowboy showdown the best shooter wins, Reborn shots Tsu-kun.

_He ignored the signals of Checker-face that warned him not to summon his flames since he yet to controlled them and will get burned. He practically threw himself at the teen surprising him with his strength._

There was a blaze around the boy and a ten-year old boy stood for a second and gone the next to beat up the two assassins who didn't even see him coming. This shock everyone in the fight even the ex-guardian's side. Some of the other assassins were foolish enough and shot at the young boy, but failed as a flame shield stopped it and turn it to stone. The assassins were shaking once as they saw the boy's golden eyes as the pure sky flame dance in front of his forehead.

Mukuro and Chrome took this their cue to double their illusions and scarring not holding back leaving only a dark purple mist swirling around them and two eerie laughs. As the two lackeys looked at each other, one grinned and call upon his most dangerous animal side and the yo-yo master took out three more yo-yo's filled with poisonous needles.

"Heh, amateurs," snorted Bianchi as she casually walk and somehow the assassins dropped like flies with mysterious pies placed on their faces.

Reborn...he was just drinking his espresso and smirking. "You are full of surprises are you my little student," he thought fondly like a proud father seeing his kid ride his bike.

* * *

**TakeSushi, Japan**

"Y-you sure you are o-okay um Kyoko-chan?" stuttered Tsu-kun who after passing out and returning to normal, Reborn made Mukuro carry him to the shop. This of course was after which calling the hospital for Kyoko and Hana with Bianchi and Shamal looking after them. Now Tsu-kun was calling Kyoko's cell-phone to make sure she was alright wondering why he began his stuttering habit again.

"Don't worry Tsu-kun, besides I heard my big brother is coming to town and he is enough to protect us, not that you were and I want to thank you and your friends," Kyoko answered back while the little boy felt suddenly shy.

"Oh!" Tsu-kun remembered something, "call you later Kyoko-chan and it will be nice to see your brother!"

"Of course! Hopefully he wont invite you to the boxing club since you are too young," she laughed and hanged up. At this Tsu-kun ran toward Reborn and poke his cheek. "Hah! Tsu-kun wins!" Sure enough not a second later the shop's clock midday bell rang.

"Take that Reborn!" Ken shouted as everyone cheered, but was cut short as Tsu-kun wailed.

"Reborn you fell asleep again?!"

"Oh was this?" a rather "calm" voice with a strange edge to it was heard at the doorway.

Reborn internally panicked as he saw all the teens and especially Dame-Tsu looked dirty and bloodied, whereas he was clean. Oh I hope Mamma and Tsuyoshi's punishment isn't too bad...

* * *

"Ah the mafia, eh?" Nana was clutching a frying pan that her knuckles were white trying to catch her breath. Reborn a little ruffled glared as now washed-up Tsu-kun who pouted, "Just because he can, does not mean Tsu-kun will lie to Mommy too."

Hissing that only Reborn and somehow the other teens heard, "I don't want to be like the person who hurt her, forgot her birthday, anniversary let alone not even hello, how are you?! "

Reborn sighed and resigned explain what her husband did; like he was part of CEDEF, allied in a sense to the most powerful mafia famiglia...

"Since we are confessing and all...I was part of the CEDEF and was a silencer, but things happen and here I am and the rest is history leaving the very place that killed my wife and now took my son..."

"But...Uncle Tsuyoshi if those meanies hurt Kyoko-chan and Hana-san and is Vongola...is your son them too?"

"First of all nice deductive skill, you been paying attention," at this Tsu-kun beamed, "but as usual you're wrong, Takeshi Yamamoto is not in CEDEF and is in Vongola tenth generation guardian and Tsuyoshi Vongola went back to a roadblock," Reborn bowed his head in shame.

Disturbed the TakeSushi Chief asked, "How so? Is Nonno returning Vongola to its rightful glory?"

"The new Decimo is ruthless he though fears Varia, he eliminates any opposing families and strikes fear to his allies," spat Mukuro.

"Personally that Decimo is fake and lately my sources are proving my theory," Reborn sip his espresso on his cracked mug, no thanks to Nana...

"Kufufufu, but we now have a possible rightful heir..." Mukuro stared at Tsu-kun who pouted back confused.

"Anyways, Tsu-kun knows mafia is full of murders, but like people there could be nice people, but what is so special Vongola?" Tsu-kun trying to change the subject that his feelings were warning him that is very important and could be life-changing.

Reborn smiled wistfully, "Once a upon a time Vongola began not as mafia famiglia with the most bloodiest and darkest history, but a group of people who wanted to protect the people in an era where the law was corrupted and lives were destroyed. People with pure intentions. The leader later began known as Primo, Giotto, " with a softer voice, but still heard he went on, " you actually look like him except he is blonde with blue eyes, but both of you have the same pure sky flame..."

"Reborn...you better not be telling me..." Nana stood up and walk to Reborn.

"Mamma, all the heirs are no more, and, " he looked up at her showing his conflicting emotions at her, "his blood runs in his veins, it is his birthright, and I too wish so much to protect him, but if Nonno asks...Vongola asks, there is nothing you can do."

"Then you train me," Tsunayoshi spoke up, "I'll return Vongola as it was before, after all is what my ancestor wants, no?" He looked up at his teary mother, "This way I can protect you and maybe you can come with me." This finish off Nana and rushed to her boy who though she saw a strong resolve in his eyes, knew he was still weak.

"Oh yeah, Reborn, Tsu-kun still wondering for a while why Tsu-kun was bigger?" the little boy back to his little self.

"Yeah why is the kid got big?" Ken put in.

"Like a ten-year old boy?" Nana put in.

"You saw...?" Chrome wide-eyed whispered. Nana shook her head.

"No, but..."

"Mamma?" Reborn too was curious as he yet get results from Verde who only told him is a strange phenomenon.

"Well even I am not sure, I know my Tsu-kun was ten when we went to Italy," at this Reborn frown, but mentally told himself he will check later with Lal and Colonello, "then the next I was back here living for five years with no Tsu-kun and...my husband," getting teary Nana went on, "until two weeks before my husband's passing I found my little Tsu-kun five years again acting like five year old..." Tsu-kun hugged her harder. Chrome began to tear up but her cousin and the two teens embraced her. Tsuyoshi grabbing Reborn walk to the little Sawada family, embracing them as well.

"Worry not we too will protect you," Reborn not trusting his voice nodded blank faced, but Tsu-kun can feel how much he cares for them, especially...him. Suddenly the shop's door opened.

"...I'm home?" Everyone looks up rather dazed and a gasp from Tsuyoshi as they stared at Takeshi Yamamoto carrying a couple bags feeling awkward.

**A/N: Nice way to break the touching atmosphere Takeshi. Now that his son is home and the some of the secrets are out, what other things is Tsuna not telling (or even aware of?) Heh to think I was going to let Gokudera be blind follower of Reynardo, but this came out instead.**

**So been into Harry Potter fanfics lately, not going to make one though. But, ah man, I have this other KHR fanfic in my head with FemTsuna! I guess I will put it after this story. Worry not fellow readers I have up to chapter 11 written in my notebook is the typing part that takes time and check grammar and life happens too...As the rest in outline. Yeah as I was looking on my story I misspell Reynardo and forgot the "o" it may not be a big deal, but for consistency purposes it is.**


End file.
